Troll Bogies
by Liebling
Summary: “I always knew you'd come. You're Ronald Weasley....and that's just the sort of thing that Ronald Weasley does.” Set during OotP (Ron/Hermione)


Authors Note:  
  
Quick idea.  
  
Disclaimer: Nada mine.  
  
Set during OotP before the 'career appointments' Ron and Hermione speak of vocations, the troll incident, bogies...  
  
Totally utterly random  
  
~*~  
  
"You can't just settle, you know," she said quickly.  
  
He rolled his crystal blue eyes and lounged comfortably on the scarlet velvet couch. The redhead bit his tongue, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Because if you settle," she said, "then you're sort of selling yourself out, aren't you?"  
  
"I'd be selling me out, not you," he snapped.  
  
"A Quidditch player," she said.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I think I did," he said, "but I wasn't sure."  
  
"You'd be a great Quidditch player." She reddened slightly and went back to skimming through One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.  
  
"Just because you're my friend doesn't mean you have to say stupid things like that."  
  
"I never say stupid things."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You prat!" She hit him, not so gently, with the book.  
  
"I don't-I'm not--good enough."  
  
She smiled slightly. "Of course you are. Like when-"  
  
"-they sung Weasley is our King?"  
  
"No," she shook her head. "When you blocked all those, bludgers, I mean quaffles! Yeah, that's it, right?"  
  
"The quaffles, yeah, red balls?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"I wouldn't make it," he said. "You can't be 'good' to make it pro you've got to be spectacular."  
  
"You sell yourself short, Ronald Weasley," she clucked. "Like even with school, you're sort of smart, when you work at it. But you don't even try! Not even a bit. You just whine about all the work and go play exploding snap or wizard's chess with Harry. Sometimes you just spend all your time eating or doing other 'fun things.' Do you try at anything?"  
  
He looked amused.  
  
She paced about the common room a frown on her upturned face. "Where did you learn that? To just try and get by?"  
  
"You think too much," he said, rubbing his temples.   
  
"You can't work in an office," she said certainly. "Or for the Ministry of Magic."  
  
"Why not?" He said. "I can do whatever I please."  
  
"Oh don't be ridiculous, you could never do the whole 'nine to five' thing, you could never stay behind a desk. You're special, you're better than that sort of stuff."  
  
"My Father!" He spit out. "He works for the Ministry."  
  
"Of course he does," she said seriously. "And some people enjoy that sort of stuff, like Percy-"  
  
"-don't talk about Percy."  
  
"You never talk about anything, that's your problem." She muttered the words 'boys' under her breath.  
  
"Give Harry the 'vocation' lecture, won't you?"  
  
"-Harry knows."  
  
"Knows what?"  
  
"Harry wants to be an Auror, he told Professor-"  
  
He cursed silently under his breath and he threw a chocolate frog into the hearth. "He knows."  
  
"Oh Ron," she said, a bit more sympathetically. "It's okay...to not know..."  
  
"It isn't okay," he snapped. "Bill always wanted to work for Gringots, Charlie with dragons, Percy-" he put his face in his hands "-whatever. Fred and George, joke shop, obviously. Ginny always said she wanted to be a Princess. I-"  
  
"-you're wonderful."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said you're wonderful."  
  
He chuckled slightly. "You'd think that, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Be a Quidditch pro."  
  
"It's easy to say that though, isn't it? Why doesn't Ginny just be a Princess?"  
  
"Ron," she said in a very trying tone. "I've always known, deep inside," she pointed to her heart with her quill, "that you could do and be whatever you wanted to do. Always. And it isn't that you're brilliant, because you aren't. And you most certainly aren't this amazingly talented person. But you were Ron...and that meant something-" she broke off, obviously slightly embarrassed. "I knew you could take down that troll."  
  
"I didn't," he admitted. "I was so scared." His voice shook slightly as he toyed with a Quidditch figurine, a childish expression on his blushing face.  
  
"-you tried to save me."  
  
"I don't think I've ever been so scared when I saw that giant ugly thing. I wanted to run, and let Harry do the hard stuff but when I saw you crouching under the sinks-"  
  
"-you had to fight."  
  
"Yeah. Because you looked so tough then, Hermione Granger, troll-beater, you didn't look scared. You weren't cringing you were almost smirking-"  
  
"I do not smirk!"  
  
He chuckled. "You keep telling yourself that."  
  
She brushed a chestnut color strand of hair away from her eyes. "I always knew you'd come. You're Ronald Weasley....and that's just the sort of thing that Ronald Weasley does."   
  
"The troll's bogies were pretty nasty, huh?"  
  
She grimaced. "That's absolutely appalling."  
  
"I think you got a piece of bogey there in your hair," he playfully tugged at the frizzy hair.   
  
"Ron!"  
  
"And there," he laughed as he touched her nose with his long pale finger.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"And there," he gently touched the tip of her eyelash.  
  
She chuckled, falling back on the scarlet sofa.  
  
"And there," he said quietly as he touched her pale pink lips.  
  
And then he kissed her.  
  
It was a quick kiss. He smelled of rasberry pie and Quidditch dirt. After the short kiss was finished one loud word bellowed from her mouth:  
  
"RON!"  
  
But even she couldn't hide the sly smile on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
La Fin.  
  
:-) 


End file.
